Soul Eater: Maka the Black Blood Witch
by Light He'arth
Summary: We all know what happened with Soul when he had Demon's blood in him, but what would happen if Maka had got witch's bloid in her. Will it change her for the worst or better, and will it keep it friend or foe. Well, we'll find out. This is Soul Eater: Maka the Black Blood Witch.
1. Chapter 1: The Black Rose Thorn Gang

**Okay, this story was something I had in my head and I thought it would be cool. Okay I started watching Soul Eaters I thought it was really cool show and when the episode where Soul gets cut and is infected with black blood I thought 'why not do the same with Maka but with witch's blood," then I came up with this.**

 **I don't own Soul Eater they belong to their rightful owners, A/N is Author's Notes and O.C. (if I have any) and plot are mine. In joy.**

Chapter 1: The Black Rose Thorn Gang

It was a clear and starry night, the moon was out and mostly everyone people was enjoying it except for two people. Soul and Maka were taking a ship to New York City (A/N 1) because of some strange incidents that were happening around the city. Lord Death sent them to investigate the strange happenings.

 **Flashback**

In Lord Death's office, Soul and Maka were told of their assignment. "Rumors have been going around about a gang that have been making a name for themselves. They were once one of the lowest gangs on the list," he informed them. "I do have a theory that a witch is leading this gang and giving them powers. I want you two to go there and investigate!"

 **End of Flashback**

"So Maka," Soul started, "if this group is led by a witch, do you think we could beat her?"

"I'm not... sure." She said truthfully looking into the night sky.

"Well then…, we'll just have to wait and see when we get there," he replied. "In the meantime, would you like to dance? (A/N 2) It could get our minds off the matter until then."

He held out his hand to her and she accepted the offer. She smiled and said, "Try not to step on my feet, Soul, like you always do!"

He smiled showing his sharp teeth and said, "Don't worry, I won't! I've been practicing." For the next hour they had fun but Maka had to use her Maka Chop on Soul because he was making a pig of himself at the buffet (A/N 3). When they finally docked, Maka and Soul went around town to investigate.

"So, where should we start?" Soul asked.

"Let's walk around and ask," Maka suggested. "There is bound to be some rumors being spread about this gang, right?"

"Then, let's get started then," He replied walking away.

"Hey, wait up!" she yelled running after Soul.

Soul and Maka strolled around the city for an hour or two. They ran into one girl that told them, "Are you talking about The Black Rose Thorn Gang? I'm sorry, but I don't know where their hangout is." Maka and Soul then ran into one boy that answered, "I heard that they were once a small girls gang (A/N 4), that's all I know." He then gazed at Maka and he started flirting with her, "By the way, how about a date sweet cheeks?" Maka and Soul puffed with anger at the boy's crude question and the demeaning nickname, they left the boy seeing stars, he later went to see his dentist the same day (A/N 5). It didn't help with the other people they had asked, but they would all respond to them with the same, "Yeah, I know about them but not about their hangout," "Sorry, I don't know where they are," or "I do know them but not the location of their hangout. Sorry that I can't be of any help!"

The duo kept walking around until Soul complained, "This is getting us nowhere!"

"I know how you feel, Soul," Maka replied, "But, we still have to find The Black Rose Thorn Gang's hideout."

"Did you say The Black Rose Thorn Gang?" asked a female.

"Let me guess, you have heard of them but you don't know where their hangout is, right?" Soul replied with annoyance clear on his face. Both him and Maka turned around to see a girl in her early twenties with raven black hair that went down to her lower back, she had emerald green eyes, her face was heart-shaped, and she was in excellent shape. Her attire consisted of a white t-shirt with a flaming heart picture on it, which was covered up with crimson red coat. The woman was also wearing some dark blue jeans and black three inch high-heeled boots on.

"I'm actually a member," she replied with her rolling up her sleeve and revealing a black rose tattoo.

"Nobody told us that the members had tattoos!" Maka exclaimed wide eyed.

"Well, it seems like our attempt of hiding them from public sight worked!" the woman answered with a slight chuckle.

"If you don't mind me asking. Could we meet your boss?" Maka demanded as she regained her former stern composure, she didn't want this lady laughing at her again.

"Oh, you want to join our group?" the raven-haired woman asked.

"Sure, can we join?" Maka asked with a false smile plastered on her face. Soul gasped at Maka's unexpected and excited response. He grabbed Maka's wrist, glanced at the smiling woman and interrupted with a false smile of his own, "Give us a few minutes!" He dragged Maka into a nearby alleyway to talk in private.

"What are you thinking, Maka?" he asked angrily.

"I was thinking if we tell her that we want to join her gang then she'll take us to where their hangout is," she answered.

"Yeah, but what if they find out we're just trying to find their hideout to-" that's all he got out before Maka covered his mouth.

"They won't find out about our mission!" she told him. "Not unless you shout it out loud!" Maka finished glancing around nervously.

"Mission?" asked a voice from behind them, which greatly surprised them. They spun on their toes to greet the raven-haired woman that they were talking to a few minutes ago.

"What Mission, w-what are you talking about?"

Maka had already removed her hand from off of Soul's mouth. "Um…, well-" was the only sentence that the duo could reply with.

"Are you two from another gang?" The raven-haired woman demanded, her small eyebrows furrowing into her brow and her emerald green eyes darkening.

"N-no, it's not what you're thinking!" Soul gasped, waving his hands frantically and right in front of his face, "We're just-uh…, Maka tell her."

"What!?" asked Maka in shock. "Why me!?"

"Because," he whispered to her, "you're the smart one here!"

"Wait, your uniform is from D.W.M.A., isn't it?" the woman angrily approached them and then stopped right in tracks once she noticed Maka's blouse.

"Oh we're so busted!" Soul exclaimed, putting his hands up towards his face like a shield.

"Oh no I-uh... took it from another... girl," Maka lied poorly.

"We're really busted now!" Soul muttered/

However, Maka had heard him. "Maka Chop!" she shouted hitting him right on top of his head knocking him to the ground with a small fountain of blood sprinkling out.

He got back up and glared at her shouting, "Hey, what was that for?"

"You know, what that was for!" she shouted back at him.

"I know why you're here," the raven-haired woman interrupted, causing both Maka and Soul to look at her.

Soul and Maka stopped and looked at her gulping. "Y-You do?" they asked in unison and quivering.

"It's about the rumor about our boss and you're here to see if it's true," she said. She had hit the nail on the head and made Soul and Maka get a little bit of their nerves back.

'We're so screwed!' Soul and Maka thought at the same time.

"N-no, we are... are," Soul said. Then he put his head down in defeat. "I got nothing."

"It's okay," the girl said. "I want to prove that our boss isn't a witch. Follow me to our hideout, so I can show you the truth." She then started to run off and stopped. The raven-haired woman turned back and waved her arm towards them.

Soul and Maka looked each other a bit nervously. Soul whispered to Maka, "Should we trust her or not?"

"Soul, I don't know!" Maka whispered back to him. "But it's our only shot, right? Are you with me or not, Soul?"

Soul gazed at Maka and gave her his trademark grin, which showed off his sharp teeth and saying, "You know that I can't leave your side, right? I'm your weapon and you're my master!"

"So, it's settled then," Maka said.

The woman came back and asked with annoyance plastered on her face, "Are you coming or what?"

"We're coming, we're coming," Maka said walking straight up to the girl. Soul followed and glanced at the woman and blurted out "By the way, we haven't gotten your name! How can we even trust you?" Maka glared daggers at him and Soul gulped anxiously.

The raven-haired woman chuckled again and then replied, "Oh, my name is Julia, but you can call me Jewell, okay?"

"That's a really nice name," Maka said smiling at Jewell, no longer glaring daggers at Soul.

"Thanks," Jewell said with a smirk.

Maka and Jewell talked to each other while Soul was walking behind them muttering, "I still have a bad feeling about all this."

When the three of them arrived at the location, Soul and Maka were shocked at what they saw. What lay before them was... a giant five-story mansion. It was on top of the hillside and was a pretty ancient mansion, perhaps about late 1800s or early 1900s look to it. It had stained glass windows of black roses on them, lush green rose vines growing on the sides of the brick walls of the mansion, and it appeared more like a castle than a mansion.

Soul and Maka both looked at Jewell and asked, "Is this really you and your gain's hangout?"

Jewell looked at them and answered, "Yes, this is our hangout! Isn't it wonderful and beautiful?"

Soul and Maka looked at each other and both had the same idea, 'Most definitely a witch!'

"Well…" Jewell started, "are you coming or what?" She opened up the massive steel gate of the front gate for them.

Soul and Maka walked in through the massive front gate. It took them about five to six minutes to get up to the doorway of the mansion. When they reached the door Jewell press the button on the side of it. A quiet female voice came out of the speakerphone.

"Yes, who is it?" asked the voice.

"Sakura, it's me!" she told the person.

"What are you doing here, Julia?" demanded the female voice known as Sakura.

"I have two people here who want to talk to the boss."

"Are they here to join our gang?"

"No, you hear about-" she stopped for a second and look back at Soul and Maka and she continued, "the other thing!"

It took a few seconds for the other lady to respond, but then she said, "Just a minute, I'll have one of the maids come down to get the door open for you." It took about two to three minutes for the front doors to open. The person who opened the door was a maid. She had chestnut-colored hair that went down to her waist, oak brown eye with one covered by an eye patch, a face that looked like a doll and she had a dull expression on her face. She was wearing the usual black and white maid outfit.

Then she looked at Jewell and said, "It is good to see you again, Miss Julia." She turned to look at Soul and Maka. "Greetings, my name is Eliza! It is very nice to meet you." Eliza took a bow to show respect.

"Eliza, you don't have to be always so formal about greeting guests," Jewell told her.

"I was taught to always be formal to all! Anyway, please come in," she said moving away from Jewell, letting the three of them enter. When they entered, Soul and Maka were surprised to see that the incentive the mansion was beautiful. It was a well lit room with a jet paint chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, old paintings from covering around the 1700s, mastered wood carpeting and wood carving and a giant stairway in the middle of the room that shown the second floors.

Soul was told that how cool the place looked, "This is a really nice place she got here, for a hangout, you know?"

"Thank you, Soul," Jewell and Eliza replied happy in unison.

"Please, follow me!" Elizabeth said. She let them to what looked like the dining hall. There was a giant antique rosewood table in the room with a medium-sized chandelier in the center of it and a humongous painting above the center of it. "Please have a seat; our mistress will meet you shortly." Eliza turned to look at Jewell. "Julia, may I have a word with you outside in private please?"

"Sure," she said, the two of them stepped outside of the room and closed the door behind them, leaving Soul and Maka by themselves.

"So," said Soul, "should we… take a seat?"

"I'm guessing so," said Maka. The duo took a seat right next to each other in the center of the table.

"So," start Soul, "what do we do now?" The floor beneath them opened up.

"I wish you hadn't asked that, Soul!"

In a few seconds, they were sliding down the tunnel and screaming at the top of their lungs. Soul was the first one to land on the ground. Unfortunately for him, Maka landed on top of him crashing his back.

"That wasn't so bad," stated Maka. "Uh… Soul, where are you?"

"M-Maka, please… Get off my back," Soul groaned in pain. "I t-think you broke my… spine...ouch!"

Maka looked down to see that she had indeed landed on Soul's back. "Soul!" She shouted scrambling to get off of him as fast as she could and looked down at him. "I'm so sorry, Soul! I didn't mean to…!"

"It wasn't your fault," he gasped in relief, got up, and started popping his back in place. "You couldn't control where you were falling."

"Welcome," said a voice above them. Soul and Maka looked up to see that they were in a large cage of some sort, which appeared to be more like an arena. "I'm so sorry for the rude introduction, but we don't take too kindly to strangers." They finally saw who was talking. It was a woman who looked like she was in her early twenty's. She had raven black to her waist, a golden yellow eye that was visible while the other was covered by a thick and windswept bang. The lady was wearing a black sleeveless kimono dress that went down to her knees with a rose on her left shoulder and with its petals falling off. She had gloves that went past her elbows and boots that almost covered her lower legs. "But, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. My name is Rose, as in Rose Thorn!"

"You know," Soul started putting his hand on the back of his neck, "a good host would treat her guests a lot more nicer, you know?"

"I do apologize for my rude behavior, again" she apologized. "But my girls were only trying to protect me!" Suddenly, Jewell and Elizabeth walked forward along with several other girls.

Jewell then spoke to them, with a bit of guilt in her voice, and said, "Sorry, but we had to do that to you two! Please, don't take it so hard!"

"But still," Rose said, "Lord Death has broken his deal by sending you two."

Maka and Soul couldn't believe what they heard. "You're lying!" Soul Shouted. "Lord Death would never make a deal with a witch!"

"That's true!" Maka joined in. "If anything, you broke that deal!"

"You two know so little," Rose said with a slight laugh. "Eliza, open the gate."

"Yes, Mistress Rose," she replied.

Soul and Maka were waiting for a gate in the arena. What surprised them was that the gate was at the top of the cage where everyone was watching. Rose walked over to where the gate was and dropped right through it. She momentarily stood in midair and proceeded to take a walk. When she did, rose vines grew into a giant step that she took and then retraced back into vines after she stepped off of them.

When she finally got to the bottom, Rose glanced at both Maka and Soul.

"I really don't want to fight you," she stated.

"Just quit then!" Maka said.

"That is also not an option! I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, Black Rose Whip!" After she said that the rose in her hand turned into a spiked whip.

"Soul!"

"Right," he then transformed into his scythe form. They were now going to fight the witch Rose Thorn.

To be continued

 **Okay finished finally finished with chapter one. Sorry for taking so long on making a story but I just keep getting writer block. My next chapter will be out so and keep watch for my other stories. Anyways Read and review, please.**

A/N 1: I thought I would be a good place for something like this.

A/N 2: Good way to pass the time and get yyour mind off things.

A/N 3: Who else can see that happing?

A/N 4: Girls need more respect and they can be scary to.

A/N 5: Never mess with Soul and Maka and ouch.

Side note 1/17/2018: This was another story I did a while back, and there are a few more to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Soul and Maka vs Rose Thorn

**Okay so were finally getting ready for the battle against Soul and Maka vs. Rose.**

 **Soul: "I'm guessing we don-" (Cover his mouth to shut him up.)**

 **Quit! No spoilers.**

 **Soul: "Fine. Uncool man."**

 **Yeah, yeah just do the disclaimer.**

 **Soul: "Whatever. Light doesn't own Soul Eater they belong to their rightful owners, A/N is Author's Notes and O.C., Like Rose and plot are his. There."**

 **Thank you Soul. Now on with the store.**

Chapter 2: Soul and Maka vs. Rose Thorn

"I really don't want to fight you," Rose stated.

"Then, you should just give up!" Maka said.

"That's so not an option! I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but Black Rose Whip!" After she said that the rose in her hand turned into a spiked and leathery whip.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed.

"Right," he then transformed into his scythe form. They were now going to fight the witch known as Rose Thorn.

Maka was the one to attack first, she strikes with Soul to slice up the whip, however, she couldn't cut through it. "What the heck?"

"Maka, look out!" Soul shouted, which caused Maka to turn suddenly to see she was about to get struck by three vipery rose vines, thankfully she jumped straight out of the way. Soul gritted his teeth and spat, "That bitch won't surrender that easy!"

"Yeah," Maka agreed with Soul landing safety onto the ground, "We're going to need to stay on our toes."

The witch summoned a gigantic onyx rose and sat on top of it, smirking. She held her left hand up and rose vines shot out of it, almost binding Maka and Soul. Maka dodged to avoid the vines and began to run to where she thought the main room was.

The witch began to sniff the air (A/N 1) and tried to locate Maka and her scythe. The window to the far right of her opened up a mirror and her dad appeared.

"Are you actually gonna call me right now? I'm trying not to die here!" Maka questioned, pissed.

"I know you are but I think I have a way that may help you, if you were to do the unexpected, that would be way easier and would help more than you making the same mistake as all the fools before you. Bye now!" The window went back to its normal stained glass.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maka and Soul shouted in unision.

Just then, they were almost hit by another rose vine.

"Look out!" Soul shouted making Maka dodge.

Maka jumped up and disappeared (A/N 2) 'Wait! Why don't we try striking the mansion, instead of her?' She asked Soul through telepathy. 'Have you noticed that every time she uses a move the floor moves and you can always see movement from the vines outside?' Maka devised a plan and told Soul through the telepathy.

'You sure that'll work Soul?' she demanded telepathically, 'We might only have one shot at that.'

'Stage one: Separate!' Soul went to human form and began to run to the roof. Maka ran to the basement. The witch used her split magic and followed both of them.

'Stage two: Bind!' The master and weapon used their mind link to create a thin, and almost transparent yet extremely powerful string in an oval shape, which, therefore, trapped the witch.

'Stage three: Obliterate!' The final stage was commencing. The strings were meant to tighten and trap the witch, which allowed Maka to catch Soul and swipe at the Mistress but it didn't go as planned and the maids assisted their Mistress Rose Thorn to free herself.

"I am true sorry to fight you," Rose said, while dusting herself off, "But I can't let these girls stay on the street, Black Rose Whip!" She made an extremely spiked and ebony-colored whip, which was simply made of rose thorns appear.

'Take a step to the left and jump backwards three times!" Soul ordered Maka and she listened, avoiding a fatal injury that Rose sent out. The whips came crashing down on where she stood with three of her maids. The quartet of females appeared in the three steps in front of Maka. Rose lassoed Maka's ankle with a rose vine that neither Soul nor Maka saw; she got lifted into the air and lost her grip on Soul.

Maka was sent spiralling into the ground, the vines retreating back to their mistress.

"Maka!" Soul shouted as he transformed back into his human form and landed just behind a sore Maka.

"I'm okay, but I won't be if this carries on." Maka stated, already feeling the puke in her mouth.

She accidentally opened her mouth and it all spilled out onto the floor. "Eeeeww, that's disgusting!" Soul shouted while observing Maka vomiting, he was quickly met with a punch to the head. Soul clutched his head, moaning about how much it hurt.

Rose looked between the two and sighed, she began to chuckle.

"You two are really amusing," Rose giggled. "You remind me of me and my husband when we were just about your ages."

"Your husband, why do you mention him while we are still in a fight?" Maka questioned.

"Well, I just thought that I should mention it," Rose chuckled.

The blonde student was growing irrate with the fact that this witch was mocking her, she felt the urge to end this suddenly. She glanced towards Soul and gave him a nod, "Maka, really?" Soul asked.

"I need to know, now hush boy!" Maka barked, Soul resumed his scythe form. Maka glared at Rose and shouted as the witch sent a vortex of rose vines soaring towards her. The blonde scythe wielder was trapped in place as the vines formed into a cage.

"You do know that we're still fighting…,right...?" Rose said with a slight smirk on her face.

Maka took no time to slice the rose vines cage too pieces. Maka came running towards Rose, the witch gracefully back a space. "Who is your husband? Tell me now!" Maka yelled.

Soul groaned and complained, "Maka, why is it so important that you know this babe's husband's name? I mean, come on, what's the big deal?"

"Yeah, so I need to know who her husband is, it's a female thing. Now hush, or else I'll make you."

"Sorry but I can't tell you," Rose tells them then mutters to herself. "But he is going it get a major talk after this..."

"Aaaawww come on~!" Maka then realized they were in a battle so she held her arm up, "Soul let's go!" He transformed and appeared in her hand. She cuts the vine around her leg that was holding her upside down.

"Geez Maka," Soul said, "I didn't know you had a girly side. HAHAHAHA!" She then hit him upside the wall. "Ow, okay, I'm sorry!" Soul groaned rubbing the huge bump on his scalp.

Rose looked at the two, giggling because they look so much like a married couple.

"What's the plan Maka?"

"I don't know?" she said.

Just then some of the girls transformed into weapons and she was wielding them with easy.

"Wait we could try Formation IZA(A/N 3)?" He asked.

"But we've never tried it out on an enemy before!" Maka complained.

"I don't think we have much of a chose."

"I guess we should try it then," Maka said getting into her first position, sitting cross legged and putting her palm to her other palm. She then rotated her right hand so her fingers were facing down. After that she pushed with her left hand and pulled with her right, flattening her hand so she left was on top.

She then pulled it back until the tip of each middle finger was touching the beginning of the other. She pushed her fingers on the right until they were facing up and the ones on the left were facing down. She created and arc-like shape until her fingers were inter locking.

A bright blue glow emitted from her hands.

'What is she doing?' Rose asked herself.

She released her fingers and clapped five times. She placed her middle and forefingers on her eyes and a bright, illuminating light began to emit from them when she opened her eyes.

The letters 'IZA' appeared in her eyes and she began to mutter in an ancient language "Ichiwa me qupe' we maziya, we takunpa me maziyo. Ichiwa me qupe' we matoya we takuruda. Ichiwa we naqusula kunuwla, me taquwla we awa'i. We mbega me ca tartibu, me taqubiga we ca nguvu. Naqu sula kun biga ndo laquini me ta quwla!"

After she recited that, she herself began to glow and Soul, who was now in her grip, did to. "Maka? What's happening? This has never happened before." Soul began to panic.

"She's using soul empowering?" Rose said in surprise. "I thought that move was lost years ago? How did she find that power?"

"Anyways, this is so awesome and I look so cool!" Soul shouted. Maka face palmed and sent a seismic sound wave towards the witch.

"Did I just do that?" She asked as she saw the witches trying to stand up.

'I'm really going to give my husband a piece of my mind when this is over...' Rose told herself.

Maka heard a weird voice saying something but she just put it off as her conscience. "Oh Lord of Souls hear me call, help us now, help us all!" A weird masculine chanted which sent a burst of light towards Rose.

Rose charged towards Maka and struck her with the scythe that was really one of the Black Rose girls. Maka's arm began to bleed and Rose was almost struck by the ball of light.

A figure appeared in front of her, they were clothed with a black robe-like thing and had black gloves on. The only thing you could see, because the hood was up, was his smirk on his pale face.

Maka began to gape as one name appeared in her mind…

"Jewell…?" Maka asked. The girl took off her hood and it was Jewell.

"Sorry Maka, Soul, but we can't let you hurt Mistress Rose," she tells them. "She helped us from living on the street. I hope you can forgive us."

Jewell held up her hand and blasted Maka. Blood began to pour more heavily from her wound, Soul shifted to human mode and ran to Maka. "Maka!" He turned to Jewell, ready to attack only to see, no one was there. "Where the heck did everyone go?" Just then him and Maka were blind side and tied up in rose vines. "What the hell?"

Just then Rose appeared again. "I'm sorry it had to turn out this way, Black Rose Dagger!" she summons a dagger that looked like a gain rose thorn and walked at Soul.

Maka jumped in front of soul and took the hit, unknown to her, some black liquid ran into her bloodstream and eased her nerves. "MAKA?" Soul shouted.

"Sorry Soul," Maka said, "but I would hate myself if anything happened to you." She then smiles at him. "I guess this makes us even…" she then fell on the floor.

"MAKA!" he shouted. He then then transformed his arms into scythes and cut the rose vines, freeing himself, then ran at Rose at very high speed. "You'll pay for hurting Maka!" He then hits her in the side and makes her bleed badly. Unknown to them some of Rose's blood got into Maka's cuts.

"Mistress Rose!" all the girls shouted.

Soul ran to Maka and picked her up bridal style, he began to run out of the mansion and ran back to DWMA. He took a single glance back, remembering the hate he now held for all these people.

The maids rushed to their Mistress and saw that she was no longer bleeding. "Miss, are you ok?" Jewell was the first to speak up.

"I'm fine," she said. "But I fear some of my blood might have gotten into that Maka girl." All of them gasped.

"But, Ms. Rose, if that is true then-"one of the girls started to say when her lips were hushed by Rose.

"Yes, she might become a witch." She said. "We are leaving."

"Why is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"To see my husband, of course."

To be continued

 **Finally!**

 **Soul: What in the world took you so long?**

 **I was having trouble writing the fight… So a big thanks to Hope_Namikaze, Say a few words Hope.**

 **Hope_Namikaze: Yo peeps! Just so y'all know, most the credit goes to Xarazechi and i only helped a teeny bit.**

 **As modest as ever.**

 **Soul: We'll I guess we'll see what happens to Maka in the next chapter. But who is Rose's husband anyways.**

 **No spoilers. You'll find out in the next chapter to. So read and review, please.**

(A/N 1) She smells roses for year, I'm sure she can smell them.

(A/N 2) Became invisible, it's a fanfic, it's possible and hiding in the shadows.

(A/N 3) The letters aren't random- they're the last 3 letters of Hope Namikaze's name.


	3. Chapter 3: Maka's Strange Dream and Rose

**So this is the chapter of some explanation but not much.**

 **Maka: "So what's going to happen?"**

 **Spoilers! Doesn't anyone get that...? (Facepalms) Anyways... hope_Namikaze thank you again for helping me with this again. So anything you want to say?**

 **Hope_Namikaze: "Again I'm only a tiny bit of help, all the credit goes to Xarazechi"**

 **Maka: "Come on Hope, say something else."**

 **Hope_Namikaze: "I'm not human... Kukukukukuku..."**

 **Maka: "What do you mean you're no-?"**

 **We'll talk about this later... Maka.**

 **Maka: "Right. Whatever. Light doesn't own Soul Eater they belong to their rightful owners, A/N is Author's Notes and O.C., Like Rose and plot are his."**

 **Now on to the story.**

Chapter 3: Maka's Strange Dream and Rose Thorn's Husband

Soul had gotten back to DWMA and had Stein patch Maka up.

"May I ask, how did this happen? I thought this was meant to be an information retrieval mission and now I see that Maka got hurt and I've found some-" He cut himself off before it was too late and he said something he'd regret.

"You've found some what?" Soul asked him, trying not to scream since he was panicking.

"That information is not permitted but after I tell Lord Death, I shall tell you also."

"Fine," Soul said sighing. "We were told about a gang that might have been led by a witch..." and he told him everything.

After he was done Stein had his thinking look. "I see. I guess that stuff will happen." He then got up and was starting to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some work I need to do," he told him and left. When he got outside he saw Maka's father, Spirit.

"So how's my daughter?" he asked worried about her.

"I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" He asked with anime tears in his eyes.

"Some of the witches blood slipped into her system, it's either she chooses to become a witch herself or we go through a severe operation to take it out but there's a high possibility she might not make it if she chooses the operation." Stein explained, expecting Spirit to go crazy and full on cry but, surprisingly, he didn't.

"And what's the good news?"

"We'll she'll live and I can cut her open when she becomes a witch," he said and earning a punch in the face from Spirit that sent him into the wall.

"YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER!" he shouted in anger.

Stein got up and was fine. "In a more serious matter," spirit was now calmed down a bit, "we have a few big problems now."

"Like what exactly? My daughter is goanna become a witch!" He screamed, angered.

Lord Death appeared out of nowhere, "Yo!" The two jumped and began to glare at Death, "What were you talking about? I heard Spirit saying something about Maka becoming a witch. WAIT! Why would Maka become a witch?!"

"We'll tell you about it later Lord Death," Stein said. "We need some time to understand a bit more."

"Ooooookay?" Death said then leaving.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Spirit asked.

"Because if I did want him to know the one thing he fears was coming."

Spirits look like he lost all color in him. "Y-You mean his wife?"

"What was that you said?" Death asked from around the corner?

"Nothing Lord Death," Spirit said.

"Ooooookay?" Death said then leaving again.

Both of them sighed. "Well this is just great..." Spirit said.

"Let's just hope we make it out of this with our souls and bodies in tacked." Stein said.

(Back in the hospital room)

Maka turned and put her legs on the floor. She tried to stand but lost her balance and fell. Before she actually touched the floor, Soul caught her. He set her on the bed and saw she had fainted and her face was crimson.

He tucked a loose piece of her hair behind her ear and chuckled softly. "Who would've known you were so cute while you're asleep?" He then felt his cheeks turn a slight pink.

'When did I become so uncool that I'd wait till she's asleep to 'flirt' with her?' He asked himself slightly smirking. 'Wow I really am uncool,' he thought.

Just then Maka looked like she was having a bad dream.

(Maka's Dream/ Mind)

Maka was in a room that looked like the room that look like the one in Soul's mind but a lot darker. I looked a lot like a Gothic style look. The floor had black and violet tiles, black drapes and curtains, candles that had blue flames, an antique radio playing what sounded like Gothic Jazz (A/N 1) , A table with two chairs, and a tray of tea, cookies and sandwiches.

The song in the background began to change, it became a warped version of twinkle twinkle. A contorted voice was singing and a figure appeared out of nowhere.

He looked like a clown. He was ghostly pale and had a hole where his left cheek should be, it looked like he was stabbed multiple times. Surrounding his wound was a darkened moss-like material. On his nose, instead of the normal red nose, was an eyeball, most likely from a young human child.

His eyes were most likely carved into since the area surrounding them was empty, the eyelids gone. He had a carved in smile that reached up to his cheekbone. His teeth looked too long and sharp to be teeth, they were more of fangs but were way too big for his mouth. He had all sorts of different lengths of hair in all the different colors stuck to his head. But, looking closely enough, you could see that it was stapled to his head, every tiny little strand.

The area around where his heart should have been was weird. And I say should have been because there was a hole there. Like someone just ripped his heart out of his chest and, exactly like his cheek, there was the darkened moss around it.

He was wearing red baggy trousers that looked blood stained, his shirt was also loose but had a hole where the hole in his chest was.

He looked like a demon scythe but instead of the actual blade he had three skulls on his back, one was a man's, the other a woman's and the last a young child's. Each had a long sharp bone sticking out of the mouth.

"Hey Maka! Come to Papa..." Its voice was terrifying, it was like an unbalanced note, high pitched but contorted. Happy yet its true meaning held terror.

Just then he explode and turned to ravens then stood a woman that looked like a witch. She had a hat with a zig zag mouth and red eyes on it, a clock that covered her face and had safety pins running down it. She had grey hair, her eye color was black and had a bandage on her left side were her left eye should be. "It's nice to finally meet you Maka Albarn," the woman said.

Maka knew right away who it was.

"Y-You're-" Maka started.

"Mabaa (A/N 2), the Elder Witch and the Queen of the Witches," she told her then took a seat. "Please take a seat."

Maka sat at the table and asked "What was it that you needed Ma'am?"

"Not going to try and run for the door or try to attack me?" Mabaa asked.

"What reason do I have to try? Anyways, the door is way too far and having a fight right now would be too troublesome." She explained her prospective.

"Very wise answer for one so young," she complemented, "and you also might think this is just a dream or in your head right?"

"Kinda but it all feels so real," she shrugged.

"That's because this is your world my dear, I'm just a guest," she says. She then has the teapot and cups float in the air and having it pour I one of the cups. "Care for some tea young one?"

"No thank you I'm not that hungry, Miss." She said but her stomach betrayed her words. She began to blush a deep crimson out of embarrassment.

"You say one thing but your body says another," she said pouring her a cup and having it and a cookie and sandwich go to Maka, setting on her plate. "How many lumps of sugar my dear?"

"I'll just have one, thank you." Maka said, forcing herself not to say anymore.

Mabaa does so. "There you go."

"I thank you for your kind ways," Maka says.

"Flatter will get you nowhere, my dear." She tells her. "But nice try."

"I was just trying to be nice," Maka said truthfully. "But Ma'am may I ask why your here?"

"You'll find out why soon," Mabaa said taking a sip of tea.

Maka almost died of impatience, 'Hurry up time!' She thought.

"You know you can leave whenever you want," she said. "The door is right behind you."

"I'm fine," she said smiling as she began to hear her favorite song. She hummed along to it and danced slightly.

"Why don't you sing my girl?" Mabaa ask then an old time mike appears.

"Ok," Maka grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath, holding the mike up to her mouth. (A/N 3)

 _Friends will come and go,_

 _And nothing lasts forever._

 _But the closest ones,_

 _Stay near your heart._

 _Just don't make the same mistake as people have done before you,_

 _Keep the close,_

 _And don't let them go_

 _Cos they're the ones who really care._

 _True friends are close like family,_

 _They'll stay with you for eternity._

 _Hope they'll bring upon your life,_

 _Helping you strive._

Maka was about to sing the next line when the clock rang.

"Oh dear it's that late?" Mabaa asked. "Well it's time for you to wake up."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked before she felt like she was hurled in through a long dark tube. On instinct she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes when she felt herself hit something hard.

She looked and saw she was on a battle field. 'Where am I?' She heard a cry and snapped her head in that direction. She saw blood everywhere and she was cover in the blood.

A small slender body walked in front of her, they were clothed in elegant white robes stained crimson, the color of the blood. The person lifted the hood and revealed a young feminine face. She had a childish face and her eyes held diamonds.

Her light silver eyes held a blue tint and slight strips of green. They were what anyone would call 'Divine'. Her small lips fit perfectly on her face. Her hair was platinum blonde with a few baby blue streaks. (A/N 4)

She looked around and sat down with a sigh, "Finally, they're gone!" Her voice made her sound around five. "How could they not catch me though? I am probably younger than a quarter of they're ages." But the maturity of her words Maka couldn't understand. She, herself, had only began to learn them when she was seven.

Maka began to walk towards the girl, a bony hand grabbed her leg and it turned out to be herself.

The young girl heard a small cry come from Maka and snapped her head in the direction.

A dark figure was clutching her head, almost enough to destroy it. Maka shouted, tears rushing down her face. 'They're back but this time it's only him.' The young girl thought. 'Just this once, I'll help Onee-chan!' She was determined now. She opened her mouth and an angelic voice came out, birds began to surround her and a few landed on her blonde curls.

"Please birdies, I beg of you help Onee-chan!" She pleaded and pointed at Maka, causing the little Robbins to flock around the dark shape. They began to peck at him while a few stayed back. The ones that stayed let out an extremely high pitched noise.

(Back in the hospital room)

Maka shot up out of her sleep, cold sweet on her and breathing was heavy. "Maka? Maka?! MAKA?!" Soul shouted, finally getting said girl's attention. "What happened?" He was worried, you could tell by his tone.

"Well I-I was i-in a r-room... and there was this women, she told me it was my dream world." 'Was it all just a dream?'

"Dream world?" Soul asked.

"Yea, apparently it's a world where I get to choose what happens and what goes on, also how it happens," Maka explained.

"I see," he said.

Maka slipped her legs to the side of the bed and stood up. She felt slightly dizzy.

"Easy there Maka," he said holding her.

"But I need to talk to Lord Death," she tells him.

"You need to rest, I'll get Lord Death for you if you want." Soul argued.

"No I am going," Maka argued.

"No you're not." Soul said sternly.

(Outside the front of DWMA)

A woman with a big group of girls was walking to the school. It was none other than Rose Thorn and the Black Rose gang.

"It's been to long sense I've seen my husband," Rose said.

Death the old man sensed his wife's soul and began to shiver, he ran to Maka's room and gripped her shoulders. He began to shake her shouting, "I'm doomed! I'm doomed! I'm doomed!"

"What's going on Lord Death?" Soul and Maka asked.

"She's come!" He kept repeating.

"Lord Death! Who's come?!" The two shouted together.

"My wife..."

"Your wife?"

"The mother of Kid," he shivered.

"And she is very unhappy about what you trying to kill her," said a voice from behind him. All three of them turned around and saw it was Rose.

"Oh crap!" Death the Old Man said. He could already feel the hate radiating from her in waves. "I-I'm sorry S-Sweetie but-"

He was cut off by his oh so graceful wife, "No excuses!"

Soul goes to attack her.

Maka held Soul's hood, she shook her head 'No'. Rose smiled as she saw her ship.

"Anyways," she said turning to Death who was trying to leave through a mirror but stopped when he knew she saw him. "Honey mind telling me why you wanted me to be killed by your two student?" She had a sweet voice but it was full of anger.

"Ah well you see-"

Just then the door busted open and Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty and Liz walked in along with Spirit and Stein.

"LISTEN!" Death shouted

"What's going on dad?" Kid asked. Just then Rose turned to look at him.

"Hey Kid," she glomped him and kept a strong hold on him.

"Uh... who are you?"

"Y-you don't know who I a-am?" She sniffed.

"He hasn't seen you sense he was a baby Rose," Death reminds him. "You know that."

"Oh right," Rose said the turns back to Kid. "I'm your mother."

"My mother!?" Kid said in surprise.

"And she's a witch," Soul tells.

Kid was dumfounded. "A-A-A WITCH!?" He then was on the ground crying and beating the ground. "I'm trash, garbage! I don't deserve to live!"

The girl from Maka's dream appeared and pulled him up. "Onii-san, you're not trash. You're the most symmetrical person I know and you know that chandelier up there?" She pointed at said chandelier 25 meters above his head. He looked up and nodded. Not bothering to look at the girl's face nor her. "It's three centimeters closer to the left wall." Kid jumped up and 'flew' to the lights, he measured the space from the wall to the lights and screamed "NOO!" After realizing that the girl was right. He began to cry and the young girl actually flew up and fixed it. She flew down to allow Kid to re-measure it. It was now symmetrical and he stopped crying and jumped down. He already knew he would survive so he allowed himself to fall. Everyone watched as he face planted, in slow mo, onto the floor and everyone but Rose began to laugh.

Kid gets back up and looks at the girl. "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm..." She started, "a forgotten soul."

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Well you see... There are a few people in the world whose souls are so small, they're forgotten but my soul isn't small. According to my clan." She explained the key points.

"We'll talk about her later," Rose said. She then she turned to Death. "Now honey..." has the sweat killer look on her.

"Wait! I think we should concentrate on this young girl since her soul seems... Weird!" Death shouted, trying to live another day.

"Oh no," she started, "you're not weaseling out of this one."

He fell to his knees and began to cry. "I'm so sorry! It's just... The main room forced me too!"

"I know you're lying sweetie... now tell me the truth now."

"Uh... well... the uh... the Kishin, Asura... was freed..."

"Oh I see the-" she relives what he. "YOU LET THE KISHIN ESCAPE!?" she shouted so loud the he whole school shook a bit.

"I tried to find him and re-lock him b-but it didn't work! I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! I deserve death!" He fell to his knees and cried.

Rose had such an aura of death, you thought she was death.

"Go ahead kill me!" He cried

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Then why do you seem like you're planning my death?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to beat you within an inch of your life a hundred times," she tells him.

"Okay!" He wailed.

"CAN WE WAIT A SECOND PLEASE!?" Soul Shouted.

"Yes?" Rose asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"First of all... don't use that voice..."

"And..." She said impatiently

"How are you Death's wife when you're a witch?" he asked.

"I wasn't always a witch," Rose tells them.

"So you were turned?" Soul asked, she replied with...

"Yes. I was and still am one of Death's followers."

"Ooooohhh," said Maka making an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"I guess you'll tell us how that happened," Liz asked.

"No." Rose smirked.

"Please Mother!" Kid shouted. Rose smiled "That's the first time you recognized me as a mother. Your mother. And Liz I was just messing with you."

Soul glared playfully at her, "So you'll tell us?" Rose nodded, "Well, where to start. Ah I know, from the start."

"Well I see you have everything under control," Death said. "I'll be on my-"

"You're telling it as well," Rose said. "Now sit."

"Oh shoot!" Cursed Death. "It started in a school..."

"Death..." Roze said making it so he didn't lie. "There we didn't meet at a school."

He smiled painfully as he sat, "It started like this..."

To be continued

 **And that's it.**

 **Maka: "Took you two long enough."**

 **Hope_Namikaze: "B-But it's not our fault" (Cries)**

 **Maka!**

 **Maka: "Sorry."**

 **Hope_Namikaze: "It's okay."**

 **Anyways, thanks again Hope_Namikaze for all your help.**

 **Hope_Namikaze: "You're welcome."**

 **Next chapter we'll be covering over how Rose became a witch and Maka will have a break down.**

 **Maka: "Wait what!?"**

 **Read & Review.**

(A/N 1) (That is a real thing. I made sure to look.)

(A/N 2) (I wasn't sure which way to spell her name, Maba or Mabaa)

(A/N 3) (This is an original song by Hope.)

(A/N 4) (Her hair looks like post/58073824446/starbucks-girl-via-tumblr-on-we-heart-it (N/A) but a lot shorter and less puffy)


End file.
